Camisado
by Dr. Dana Scully Mulder
Summary: Scully has been going to a doctor to cure her of her cancer, what happens when curing her is the least of his concerns? PLS R&R. M&S friendship


**I Don't own the X-Files.**

**Based on a song by Panic at the Disco called Camisado. Takes place during 4th season**

Mulder sat in a chair that was placed next to the hospital bed in scrubs, a face mask, gloves and hospital shoes, nothing showed, but his eyes. In the bed, underneath two or three layers of blankets, his partner lay. Her eyes were closed, her breathing at a somewhat normal pace, but her face. Her once beautiful face was covered in nothing but bruises and scraps. Dried blood scabbed over most of the major cuts, but a few bandages were placed for good measure. The I.V. in her arm fed her nutrients and chemicals her body had been lacking over the past week. 

He knew this was no accident and that's what pissed him off the most, it was another failed attempt from the conspirators to try and stop them from uncovering the truth behind the alien colonization, from the truth behind it all. This was an attempt at trying to heal her, a form of Chemo for her cancer from a man who was said to know and help people, but instead he snapped. _This_ was a therapeutic chain of events.

He thought back to the day almost seven days ago. Scully had been in the doctor's office of this man, trusting him with her life, unwillingly, to cure her of her cancer. Mulder had been asked to pick her up, but as he entered the small hospital to meet up with her, the smell of rotting flesh and blood became over whelming and Mulder looked around. As he wandered about he came across a room where a woman's rotting corpse lay dead on the floor, her blood painted the walls and a man with his back turned to Mulder worked over another body.

Mulder looked up from his spot in the chair to the monitor that beeped. It let him know Scully was entering a form of shock. He jumped up from his seat and called in a nurse, soon they pushed him out and doctors made an attempt at reviving her. As he looked from where he stood pass the glass door and into the quarantine wing the smell of rotting flesh invaded his nostrils again. Only this time a familiar scent followed it, the smell of Scully's perfume. 

He silently cursed himself, how could he let her be by his side after all these years? Four years together had caused her nothing, but pain and taken so much away from her. Life, health motherhood, her family, who she truly was. There lives weren't so conventional, they sure as hell weren't normal, but a small smile spread across his face, because somehow thy managed to deal with it all, but only because they had each other. He knew that if she were to leave him, he would give up and never look back. His only regret? Not quitting before it was too late. 

"How is she? Is she going to be alright?" He asked a nurse once her heart started beating again and a nurse had walked over to him. 

"Just sit back. Mr. Mulder. Sit back. Relax." She said softly as he jumped from his seat to her side. "In this aces you Can't take the kid from the fight. You have ot take the fight from the kid." Mulder looked to her oddly. "She will be fine just so long as her heart keeps beating. I suggest you talk to her, with the way she's going you may never get another chance." 

Mulder watched everyone leave before he entered the quarantined room again. He took his seat back at her side and spoke ot her before getting lost in his thoughts.

"You're a regular decorated emergency. The bruises and contusions will remind me what you did when you wake." He spoke.

He thought back again to the horrible day. He had seen the body, called in reinforcement before pointing the gun at the man and asking him to step away. The man jumped to the side and hit a button, sending an alarm throughout the hospital. 

Scully emerged from the room she had been in, a gun to her head by the doctor standing behind her. She mouthed 'Help' before they disappeared down the hall. Mulder made an attempt to chase after them, but got lost along the way. When he finally found them again, Scully was badly beaten and unconscious and just as he entered the room the doctor withdrew a needle from her arm. Within a matter of seconds the man was dead on the floor from a gunshot wound to the head and Mulder was at Scully's side holding her close. She was brought to the hospital and entered into the ICU, but moved to quarantine once a certain element was found in her blood stream believed to be contagious. He was placed here to and was unable to leave due to the fact he had been with her throughout the whole time. 

He looked over ot his partner, her face black and blue, even after the days past. He took her hand in his and gave a small reassuring squeeze. 

After a moment in his thoughts Mulder was pulled out by the constant moaning in the background and as he looked to the source he found Scully holding her head crying. He pushed the call button and a nurse was in the room immediately. She disappeared before returning and shoving, what Mulder could only hope was morphine, into her I.V. her crying subsided and she looked to the ceiling, oblivious to his presence until he took her hand. 

"How are you feeling?" He asked softly.

"A little ok." She lied, and he knew it.

"Well that must have been a pretty bad headache if you started crying like that."

"I'm ok now." She said, clearly not in the mood for talking.

"That's because they just shot you up with morphine." 

"What happened?" She asked looking around to where they were. He looked her in the eyes and explained the events. How she had been at the doctors office, taken hostage, beaten, injected with a type of pathogen, and in a coma for a week.

"I think we've earned our place atop the ICU's hall of fame. Don't you?" He joked and got a small smile from her.

"I believe so." She said smiling, all of a sudden blood ran from her nose and he was quickly at her side with a tissue to hold the blood back. 

"I'll find the cure Scully. I'll make you better." He promised as she looked up to him and smiled. 

A week later they entered their basement office. They had been given a vaccine against the disease Scully had been injected with and Mulder had been given due ot contact. Turns out there wasn't even a disease. The doctors had misread the charts and didn't even think to test Mulder until later. Mulder watched as Scully looked through a few files and in that moment he promised himself he would find the cure for her cancer, or die trying. 

**Sorry it's been a while. I've been having some difficulties in my pregnancy and my son has been trying to help around the house, but he's only two and I still have to watch out for him. Please review. **


End file.
